Comment lui dire je t'aime ?
by Alounet
Summary: SLASH : Henry x Will. Comment Henry parviendra t-il à dire je t'aime à celui qu'il voit tous les jours ? En Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Je viens de finir la première saison de Sanctuary, série que j'ai trouvé absolument génialissime ! Notamment un personnage, celui d'Henry Foss, qui tout au long de la saison sait trouver sa place dans l'équipe ! Mais surtout cette drôle de relation qu'il entretient avec Will (j'ai en mémoire l'épisode ou Henry tente de le raisonner lorsque Will est transformé en phénomène ou encore celui ou Will apprend qu'Henry est un loup garou)_

_Donc en attendant la seconde saison, je ne résiste pas à l'idée de poster une petite fiction sur ce couple ! (Donc il y aura du slash… Relations entre deux hommes :s)_

_Sinon, ça sera probablement une fiction à chapitres… Et ne me tuez pas si les chapitres n'arrivent pas forcement très vite, je ferais de mon mieux ! Voila !!!_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Henry travaillait tard, comme assez souvent. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'occupait, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Magnus avait changé son traitement et, aussi, il parvenait mieux à contrôler sa transformation. Cependant, quelques effets secondaires se faisaient ressentir, comme des troubles du sommeil. Fort heureusement, ils restaient assez rares.

Helen et sa fille étaient parties en nouvelles missions de reconnaissance. Un de leur contact leur avait signalé la possibilité qu'une créature se trouve dans le Texas. Mère et fille avaient ainsi embarquée à bord d'un de leurs avions pour voir cela de plus près.

Comme elles l'avaient déjà fait auparavant, elles laissèrent la direction du Sanctuaire dans les mains de Will.

Et Will désirait que rien d'anormal ne se produise en leur absence. La dernière fois ou il s'était trouvé aux commandes, une créature avait semé la zizanie et il avait également appris qu'Henry était lui-même un phénomène. Un loup-garou.

Alors que l'informaticien pianotait sur son ordinateur, il fut interrompu dans son travail par l'arrivée de Will derrière lui. Henry sursauta avant de regarder attentivement celui qui l'avait interrompu.

- Vous ne dormez pas ? demanda t-il.

- Vous non plus visiblement.

Will posa une tasse brulante sur le bureau d'Henry ainsi qu'une petite cuillère.

- Chocolat chaud. Avec deux sucres.

- Comment faites vous pour vous souvenir de tout ?

- C'est mon métier, répondit le profiler en souriant.

Henry lâcha l'écran de son ordinateur pour poser son attention sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il fit tourner la cuillère et but une petite gorgée. Le chocolat était encore très chaud.

- Des nouvelles de Magnus ? demanda Will.

- Pas encore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- J'en suis sûr. Dites-moi, je n'ai pas vu Big Foot aujourd'hui, tout va bien ?

- Il se repose. Il a attrapé un mauvais rhume. Vous savez, même les créatures tombent malade. Ca n'est pas réservé aux humains.

Will ne répondit pas mais laissa échapper un sourire. L'humour d'Henry le faisait toujours sourire. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans un fauteuil juste derrière lui et se frotta les yeux.

- Si vous êtes fatigué allez dormir. Sinon vous allez encore ronfler dans le canapé et me déconcentrer.

- Je ne ronfle jamais, se plaignit le profiler.

- Si vous ronflez ! Ashley peut m'en être témoin.

- Et comment Ashley et vous pouvez le savoir ?

- Je ne vous le dirai pas.

Henry venait de terminer sa tasse de chocolat chaud et il se concentrait à nouveau sur son ordinateur. Will le regarda travailler, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard du jeune homme.

- Vous n'avez jamais mal à la tête ? Toujours plongé les yeux rivés sur votre écran…

- C'est une passion ! Pas qu'un simple travail. Ca me plaît d'être ici, de faire ce que je fais… Et quand on est un loup-garou, les maux de tête viennent autrement.

Will était surpris d'entendre son collègue lui parler de son état. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'évoquaient jamais ce sujet là ensemble. Pourtant, ils étaient amis. Du moins, intérieurement, l'un et l'autre se considérait comme tel depuis que Will était au courant de la nature d'Henry. Voyant tout de même qu'Henry ne se pencherait pas des masses sur le sujet, Will réorienta la conversation.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez bientôt partir en mission avec nous ?

- J'ai fait ma demande à Magnus. J'espère qu'elle acceptera. Jusqu'à maintenant je suis toujours le technicien bloqué au Sanctuaire.

- Vous vous débrouillez pourtant assez bien sur le terrain, non ?

- Soyons honnête, à chaque fois que les méchants s'attaquent au Sanctuaire je suis toujours celui qui finit prisonnier ou qui se fait attaquer le premier… J'ai des raisons de douter sur l'acceptation.

Will se voulait rassurant auprès de son collègue mais il est vrai que ce petit détail n'était pas à oublier. Alors qu'il se mit à bailler de nouveau, Henry reprit la parole :

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir. Il ne se passera rien d'anormal cette nuit. Et si c'est le cas, promis je viens vous tirer de vos draps.

- Je dors nu.

Henry détacha alors son regard de l'ordinateur et regarda le jeune profiler. Le fait qu'il sorte une remarque avec humour le fit sourire. Will aussi avait de l'humour, mais il le montrait si rarement que cela amusa le jeune informaticien.

- Vous m'avez déjà vu nu je me trompe ? demanda le loup-garou. J'ai donc ma revanche à prendre.

Will se releva tout en souriant. Il récupéra la tasse vide laissé sur le bureau de son collègue pour la ranger en cuisine.

- Bonne nuit Henry.

- Bonne nuit Will.

Will regagna sa chambre après être passé dans la cuisine. Il regagna ses draps, sans pyjama comme il l'avait spécifié, et s'endormit rapidement. Henry avait raison. Rien n'arriverait si tout se passait bien. Et si quelque chose de produisait, il était alors réellement maudit.

Durant ce temps, Henry resta toute la nuit sur son ordinateur à travailler sur de nouveaux prototypes d'armes. Ashley lui avait fait une demande bien précise. Et il espérait la mettre au point avant le retour de la jeune blonde.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, lorsque Will regagna le bureau d'Henry près du Sanctuaire, il le vit étendu sur son bureau. Le profiler s'amusa lorsqu'il aperçut un petit filet de bave couler du coin de sa bouche. Will s'approcha de l'homme et s'amusa à crier dans l'oreille de celui-ci : Boo !

Henry se réveilla en sursaut et se leva prêt à se battre. Les yeux à semi-ouverts, il remarqua le regard amusé de Will qui le dévisageait en contenant ses rires. Réalisant que son collègue et ami venait de lui faire une mauvaise blague, Henry le fusilla du regard.

- Ca vous amuse de jouer à ça ? J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

- Arrêtez, ce n'est qu'une blague… Vous n'aviez pas l'esprit tranquille ?

Henry essaya de retrouver ses esprits et commença à remettre son bureau en place. Après s'être frotté les yeux, il s'en alla.

- Vous ne prenez pas de petit déjeuner ?

- Je vais prendre une douche avant !

- N'oubliez pas la bave sur le coin de votre bouche…

Henry attrapa un coussin sur le fauteuil et le balança au passage en plein visage de Will. Ce dernier laissa éclater un rire franc tandis qu'Henry regagnait la salle de bain.

De son côté, Will se dirigea vers la cuisine. BigFoot étant souffrant, personne n'assurait les repas ou les petits déjeuners. Will décida de s'en occuper lui-même. Il prépara attentivement du jus d'orange frais et quelques pancakes. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ne voyant pas Henry arriver, il se décida à aller le chercher.

Will était alors persuadé qu'Henry faisait toujours la tête à cause de cette mauvaise blague. Il se rendit au premier étage, ou se trouvait la salle de bain des garçons. Il frappa à la porte de celle-ci :

- Henry ? Vous êtes là ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Henry trempé, ne portant qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Visiblement, il ne faisait plus la tête et demanda inquiet à son collègue :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je venais voir si tout allait bien. Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

- Oh… C'est tout ?

Will regarda son ami gêné. Premièrement parce qu'il le surprenait dans la salle de bain d'une tenue très légère et deuxièmement parce qu'il se trouvait stupide à s'inquiéter au bout de quinze minutes parce qu'il ne sortait pas de la salle de bain.

- Excusez-moi. Je vous attends en bas.

Will se précipita de prendre congés et de regagner la cuisine. Henry se dépêcha également d'enfiler quelques vêtements. Aussi, dix minutes plus tard, Henry Foss regagnait la cuisine et Will, qui s'était déjà attaqué au petit déjeuner.

- Ca m'a l'air bon ! déclara Henry.

- Excusez-moi pour ce matin. J'avoue qu'il n'y a rien de drôle à vouloir effrayer quelqu'un.

- Ne vous excusez pas ! J'aime bien rire et il est vrai que je ne suis pas très gentil à mon réveil. Je n'aime pas le matin il faut croire.

- Je plains votre petite-amie.

Henry se servit à boire et à manger sans pour autant relever la dernière remarque de Will.

- J'ai remarqué que vous aviez plusieurs piercings ? Au nombril et aux têtons ? Une signification particulière ?

- Est-ce que vous faites mon profil ? demanda Henry amusé. Ou alors vous pensez en faire également ?

- Non. Je suis curieux, simplement.

- Je les ai fait adolescent pour plaire à quelqu'un. Et ça n'a pas marché.

- Les filles doivent trouver ça excitant.

- Aucune idée. Il faudrait leur demander.

Henry savoura ce petit déjeuner fait maison tandis que Will essayait de comprendre et d'analyser la dernière remarque d'Henry. Puis l'informaticien décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de BigFoot et de lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Will débarrassa alors la table de la cuisine.

Henry alla voir BigFoot dans sa chambre afin de lui apporter son petit déjeuner. La créature était allongé dans son lit, l'air souffrant. Henry posa le plateau à ses côtés et regarda s'il avait encore de la créature.

- Tu sembles te remettre, se rassura Henry.

- J'espère être de nouveau sur pied au retour d'Helen.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de toi aux petits oignons.

- Merci beaucoup Henry. Comment ça se passe avec William ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

BigFoot se redressa et commença à manger le petit déjeuner préparé par Henry.

- J'avais cru comprendre que pour toi il était difficile de garder tes sentiments ?

- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant… Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'arriveras pas à t'en défaire tant que tu seras dans la négation.

- Je lui en parlerai promis. Mais pas maintenant.

- Je connais ce genre de réponses Henry.

- Reposes toi. Je repasserai dans la journée.

Henry laissa le majordome du Sanctuaire se reposer et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tord. Depuis quelques temps déjà, les sentiments qu'il développait à l'égard d'un des pensionnaires du Sanctuaire le tiraillait. Mais devait-il réellement avouer à Will qu'il tombait progressivement amoureux de lui ? Comment lui dire je t'aime ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors avant tout merci parce qu'à peine posté, le premier chapitre a reçu une belle review (la personne saura t-elle se reconnaître ?)_

_Bref, en attendant la diffusion de la saison 2 qui débute dans quelques jours outre Atlantique, je vous propose le chapitre numéro deux… En espérant qu'il vous plaise également !_

_Bonne lecture ! Hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ca encourage ! _

* * *

Le jeune Geek était dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Il bouquinait sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher. Helen et Ashley n'étant pas encore rentré de leur mission, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les tâches que lui avaient donné Magnus avant son départ étaient déjà toutes terminées. Que pouvait-il bien faire à part se reposer ? Simple : prendre un livre et bouquiner.

La bibliothèque du Sanctuaire était un des endroits les plus calmes. Hormis Helen, peu de personnes venait jusque là. Ashley détestait lire, BigFoot n'en n'avait jamais le temps, et les pensionnaires ne s'y intéressaient que très peu.

La seule personne qui aurait pu l'interrompre dans sa lecture c'était Will Zimmerman, débarqué au Sanctuaire quelques mois auparavant. Le jeune profiler avait un goût prononcé pour toutes sortes de lectures. Henry, lui, était spécifique à un certain genre. Les livres destinés à la jeunesse, les histoires fantastiques ou d'aventures. Lorsqu'il prenait un livre, il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance. Une enfance qui était loin d'être identique à celle des autres garçons. Vivant dans un peuple de loup, sauvé par Magnus puis emmené au Sanctuaire, Helen avait fait toute son éducation pour en faire l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Un informaticien hors pair et le chef de la sécurité du Sanctuaire.

Alors qu'il lisait une nouvelle fois « Le Magicien d'Oz », la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Will tout beau, tout frais. Il venait de terminer ses corvées et visiblement, il avait eu la même idée qu'Henry.

- Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un ici, confia Will à l'attention de l'informaticien.

- Et pourtant, c'est un de mes endroits favoris !

Will s'approcha d'Henry pour regarder le livre qu'il lisait. Il se mit à sourire après avoir découvert le fameux titre.

- Le Magicien d'Oz ? Très bon choix. Même si l'utilisation des clichés est de mise.

- Interdiction de critiquer Le Magicien d'Oz devant moi !

- Je ne faisais qu'émettre mon avis… répondit le profiler en souriant.

Will regarda les quelques livres qui trainaient sur la grande table de la bibliothèque et Henry baissa son livre. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son livre avec Will dans la même pièce. Il devait bien se l'avouer, le jeune docteur ne le laissait absolument pas indifférent. Qu'il le veuille ou non. De plus, Will lui offrait une vue imprenable sur ses fesses. Et bien qu'il veuille en détourner le regard, Henry ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Jusqu'à ce que Will se retourne vers lui :

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer Cœur d'Encre ?

- C'est ce livre ou un gars fait apparaître les personnages de livres en lisant quelques lignes ? répondit-il d'un air distrait.

- C'est assez bien résumé oui.

Will se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face d'Henry. Cœur d'Encore en main, il commença à lire les premières lignes.

- Vous essayez de faire apparaître les personnages du livre ? demanda curieux Henry.

- A un moment, dans le livre, le personnage de Meggie fait apparaître le petit Toto, le chien de Dorothy, en lisant le Magicien d'Oz.

- Et son père fait apparaître la tornade pour qu'ils s'échappent du château du méchant. Je connais l'histoire, répondit fièrement le jeune geek.

- J'imagine que vous avez du en lire pas mal des livres ? demanda Will.

- On peut dire ça.

- Quel est votre auteur préféré ?

- Joker ! Si je vous le dis, vous risquez de vous moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

La réponse amusa Will. Quel pouvait-être l'auteur favori d'Henry ? Il se le demandait bien.

- Promis je ne me moque pas. Et je n'en parlerais à personne.

Henry regarda soupçonneux son collègue. Il posa son livre à côté de lui et prit une grande inspiration avant d'avouer la chose :

- Je suis un grand fan de Meg Cabot !

- Vous voulez dire la littérature pour adolescentes de 12 à 18 ans ?

- Vous avez vu ! dit-il en désignant Will du doigt. C'est de la moquerie !

- Non ! se défendit le jeune profiler. C'est de la surprise, simplement !

Will avait portant du mal à garder son sérieux. Il imaginait assez peu Henry en train de lire de la littérature pour adolescentes… Mais, il était tellement complexe, que rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner maintenant.

- Vous venez de briser un mythe ! ajouta Will. Mais je respecte amplement la lecture de mes amis, je vous rassure.

- Je l'espère bien, sinon je me change en loup-garou et je vous dévore, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Will éclata de rire suite à cette plaisanterie. Il regarda ensuite sa montre.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

Will releva la tête d'un air distrait.

- Pas vraiment. Sophie doit passer nous voir au Sanctuaire.

Henry émit un léger grognement que Will ne comprit pas. Il ne détestait pas Sophie mais premièrement, elle lisait dans les pensées de n'importe qui, et deuxièmement, il n'aimait pas voir une fille roder autour de Will. Il ne l'avouerai jamais non plus, mais il était un peu jaloux.

- Bien. Justement j'ai du travail !

Henry se leva, prêt à quitter la bibliothèque. Bien évidemment, son excuse était bidon, et Will le savait bien.

- Je pensais que vous attendiez le retour d'Helen pour savoir quoi faire ?

Prit sur le fait, Henry tenta de trouver une nouvelle parade pour contrer l'argument de Will. Mais ce dernier, profiler comme il l'était, vit rapidement qu'un léger mal-être animait Henry. Un mal être qu'il soupçonnait de temps à autres depuis qu'Henry l'avait sauvé lorsqu'il s'était fait transformer en créature.

- Vos mains ont l'air moites, vous détournez le regard, vous sautillez d'une jambe à l'autre et vous semblez bien pressé. J'en conclus donc que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Cette manie que Will avait de le profiler l'agaçait énormément. A cause de cela, il n'avait plus droit à son jardin secret.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes profiler qu'il faut m'étudier à la loupe !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, je m'étonne juste de vous voir agir ainsi…

Ne sachant que répondre et ne voulant pas entamer une dispute avec son ami, Henry préféra partir sans rien ajouter de plus. Il s'en alla directement dans sa chambre en claquant un peu la porte. Se laissant tomber sur son lit il alluma la télévision, préférant se chasser les idées. Par chance, il tomba sur une de ses émissions préférées animées par Amy Saunders, la présentatrice météo la plus à la mode en ce moment.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'Henry avait passé toute la journée dans sa chambre, quelqu'un vint le déranger en frappant à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Will. Henry posa son micro ordinateur portable et se redressa dans son lit.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? demanda Will poliment.

Henry lui fit signe négativement de la tête et laissa le jeune profiler refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit de l'informaticien. Will posa un livre à côté de lui. Un livre qu'Henry connaissait.

- Avallon High ? je pensais que ce n'était pas votre genre de lecture.

- J'étais curieux de lire votre préféré…

- Pourquoi vous pensez que c'est mon préféré ?

- Dans la catégorie Meg Cabot c'est celui dont les pages sont le plus usées. J'imagine donc celui que vous avez lu le plus de fois.

Henry était impressionné de voir à quel point les petits détails avaient leur importance.

- Et votre avis ? demanda le jeune Geek.

- L'idée est bonne. Je m'étais déjà posé la question. Qui serions nous si nous étions des représentations modernes de personnalités de l'histoire ?

- Vous seriez Sherlock Holmes. Ou Hercule Poirot au choix.

- Hercule Poirot n'existe pas, se moqua Will.

Henry se surprit lui-même à rire. Les deux amis restèrent une bonne trentaine de minutes à évoquer les différentes personnes qu'ils auraient pu être dans une vie antérieure. Puis les goûts littéraires de l'un et de l'autre. Si bien qu'ils furent surpris d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il s'agissait de Big Foot.

- Helen et Ashley sont sur le chemin du retour, confia BigFoot, avant de laisser les deux amis seuls.

Henry était triste de ce retour précipité. Avec Ashley et Helen de retour, les moments d'intimités ou de complicités avec Will se feraient plus rares. Alors il se devait de profiter et savourer cette dernière soirée seul avec le profiler.

Will partageait à peu près les mêmes pensées qu'Henry. Au Sanctuaire, il était le seul homme sur qu'il pouvait réellement compter ou se reposer. De plus, les semaines passant les unes après les autres, il avait pu voir une certaine facette d'Henry qui lui plaisait. Celle d'un homme drôle, sensible avec ses faiblesses et ses forces.

Aussi, lorsque Will s'en alla pour regagner sa chambre, Henry se leva de son lit et l'arrêta. Persuadé de regretter par la suite le geste qu'il allait commettre, Henry ne s'en souciait plus. Il attrapa le bras de Will et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant comme cela, surpris de cette tension sensuelle qui régnait dans la pièce. Puis Henry posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Un simple baiser. Doux. Chaud. Timide. Mais beau. Henry ferma ses yeux et laissa sa langue titiller les lèvres de son ami et effleurer la sienne. Le contact de sa main sur sa nuque et de l'autre sur son bras l'électrisait. Jusqu'à ce que Will se retira de ce beau baiser. Il regarda Henry surpris avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre du loup-garou.

- Hé merde ! lança Henry seul avec lui-même.

Il savait qu'il regretterait son geste. Mais pourtant, de l'autre côté de la porte, Will n'avait pas été mécontent de ce baiser. Pas mécontent, mais surpris. Surpris de se voir dévoiler ses propres sentiments.

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews à celles qui m'en ont laissées ! Ca me fait plaisir et m'encourage à vous écrire la suite ! A bientôt !_


End file.
